300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Talent
The Guardian Talent Tree is one of the three Talent branches and is designed for defending oneself and supporting allies. 'List of Talents' '1st Basic Set' Unyielding (不屈意志) *Permanently increases Armor and Magic Resist by 8%. When taking crowd controls, increases Armor and Magic Resist by 20 for 2 seconds. Life Covenant (生命契约) *After taking damage from enemy heroes, you will restore your own Health by 6 + of your missing Health within the next 6 seconds. When your Health reaches below 40%, the effectiveness of the healing received from this talent is increased by 100%. Divine Art (神圣术) *The effectiveness of all healing effects that are released and received is increased by 8%. When you heal allies, the healing effect also applies 3~20 (scaling with Hero Level) Armor and Magic Resist that lasts for 4 seconds to the target. '2nd Basic Set' Earth's Origin (大地本源) *Permanently increases your maximum health by 50. For every 4 minutes, permanently increases 1% of your maximum health, up to a total of 10% of your maximum health. Compound Potion (复合药剂) *The usage of Health Potion additionally restores your Health by 30 and Mana by 60. For each usage of Health Potion, you will permanently gain 30 maximum health, up to a total of 150 maximum health at 10th potions. Parasitic Leek (寄生韭菜) ''' *When you deal damage to an enemy hero, you apply a '''Parasitic Leek debuff to the target, the debuff lasts for 3 seconds. The basic attacks from your allied heroes on the target with Parasitic Leek debuff will consume the debuff to deal 5 + of target's maximum Health magic damage to the target and restore attacker's Health by 5 + of target's maximum Health. The Parasitic Leek debuff can't be applied on the same target more than once within 3 seconds. '3rd Basic Set' A Single Guard (一夫当关) *After being attacked by enemy heroes, increases your Armor 30 + of your total Armor and Magic Resist by 30 + of your total Magic Resist for 3 seconds, the buff effect is halved after 1 second. This talent can't be triggered more than once within 30 seconds. Divine Aegis (神之庇护) *When receiving damage that can lower your Health below 20%, instantly receive a shield effect that can absorb up to a total of 135~420 damage (scaling with Hero Level) for 2 seconds. This talent can't trigger more than once within 180~120 (scaling with Hero Level) seconds. Liquor of Immortality (永生之酒) *At the beginning of the game, get 1 Liquor of Immortality (Gift) for free. You also gain privileges to purchase both Staff of Light (Special Offer) and Divine Angel Wings (Special Offer). The cooldown for the actives of all 3 equipment is also reduced by 15%. 'Advanced Set' Soul Sacrifice (灵魂祭祀) *When an enemy unit dies within 900 range nearby, instantly receive 1 stack of this talent. When stacks of this talent reach 6th stack, all stacks will be consumed to restore the health of all nearby allied heroes, with you and a nearest allied heroes restore 15 + of target's maximum Health Health, while the rest of nearby allied heroes restore 5 + of target's maximum Health Health. When an enemy hero dies within 900 range nearby, all stacks of this talent will be consumed and the healing effect of this talent will be triggered immediately. Immolation (献祭) *When inflicting damage against an enemy hero, instantly gain an Immolation aura that lasts for 3 seconds. The aura deals of target's maximum Health magic damage to all nearby enemies every second and restores your Health for the same amount of the damage dealt. When the aura hits multiple enemies at the same time, the healing received from the damage dealt at that time is reduced to 66%. Vow of the Azure Sky (苍穹誓约) *When there is at least 1 allied hero nearby, guarding the nearest allied hero by applying Guard buff to them. When allied hero with Guard takes any damage, 5% of the damage they receive will be transferred to you. If your Health reaches below 15%, the damage will not be transferred to you. When an enemy hero inflicts damage to your allied hero with Guard more than 10% of the guard target's current Health, your Movement Speed will be increased by 20% and you will receive a Guardian state in a form of shield effect for 2.5 seconds, shield effect can absorb the damage all allied heroes within 375 range nearby received up to a total of 50~150 + of your maximum Health damage and also reduce the area damage received by 50%. This talent can't trigger the effect to grant Guardian state more than once within 70~35 (scaling with Hero Level) seconds. 'Bonus Set' Awakening (觉醒) *Increases maximum Health by 20/40/60 and Tenacity by 8/16/24. Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Armor by 5/10/15 and Magic Resist by 3/6/9. Awakening (觉醒) *Increase maximum Health by 11~45/22~90/33~135 (scaling with Hero Level). Category:Talents